The present invention generally relates to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as a laser printer, a copier and a facsimile machine, and in particular to a mechanism for detachably accommodating some electronic components into a housing of the apparatus.
Currently, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus is widely used. Conventionally, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus provides a user with limited functions. In other words, such an electrophotographic image forming apparatus cannot meet various needs of the user. For this reason, it is now required to provide an electrophotographic image forming apparatus which can flexibly provide expanded or optional functions. For this requirement, components and/or units such as a main controller, a display unit such as a liquid crystal panel, an interface connection and so on, must be easily able to be accessed. This is required particularly in apparatuses provided by original equipment manufacturing. Additionally, it is advantageous that the apparatus can accept an optional unit which is designed and/or manufactured by the user. However, conventional electrophotographic image forming apparatus are not designed so as to easily access components and/or units which bring about expanded functions. In a case where access to those components or units is complex, the apparatus may be damaged or mistakenly assembled after disassembled.